Two or More Highly Unlikely
by schaenciel
Summary: Who would have thought that they could actually be... anything more than friends? Maybe they knew... or maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

**Two or More Highly Unlikely**

Scha's Note:

At last~ After so many attempts in writing a proper intro for this, I finally decided on… This! Yey! It's my first fanfic (published and fully written at least) so please be easy on me _ I really don't have any good writing skills and no experience whatsoever but I did my best to make this madness _readable_. I just write what I think since no one listens to me talking anymore. *kidding* I hope you like it. :D

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM or any of its characters.

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**Courage**

Domino City.

It was a clear, warm day and considered to be a perfect one for the graduating batch of Domino High for it was the same day that their graduation took place.

The students gathered around the school auditorium as the ceremony was about to commence. Everyone took their respective seats, each carrying equal enthusiasm towards the event. Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda were sitting next to each other while Anzu sat in the row right in front of Jonouchi who were both at the edge of the row next to the walkway.

"Wow, I can't believe it. We're finally going to graduate! Goooodbye, school days!"Jonouchi rejoiced as he stretched his arm high enough for a lot of people in the back to notice.

"Yeah, as long as you tone it down a notch," Honda, who was sitting next to him whispered as he pulled Jonouchi's arms down. "You don't want any representative come this way and scold us."

"Hey, I'm just excited. Can they blame me for it?"

Anzu let out a tiny giggle as she listened to them from the front while Yugi, having a small frame, leaned forward low enough to get a sight of Jonouchi who is now slumping in his seat. "Haha, don't worry, Jonouchi-kun. We'll have plenty of time to celebrate after this."

"Oh, yeah," Anzu interrupted "Where should we go after this? Do you guys have any--" as she turned her head slightly to the back just enough to see them, a sight of a familiar yet unexpected person caught her attention. A brown-haired figure was sitting stylishly 2 rows behind Yugi; his cold, blue-eyes glared at the people who gathered around the stage that made the feeling of eagerness shamelessly evident in those blue orbs. A very familiar person indeed.

It was Seto Kaiba.

Anzu hadn't realized that she was staring at Kaiba long enough that it made him avert his focus from the stage to her. He stared back, raising an eyebrow as if he said _'_What are you looking at?'

Blue meeting blue, Anzu instantly blinked as she realized she was completely gazing at him. She immediately lowered her head to the back of her seat, blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey guys, isn't that Kaiba in the back?"

The three boys turned their head all at once especially Jonouchi who was above them all surprised from what Anzu just said. They spotted the young CEO right away who was now raising both his eyebrows and as they narrowed he started to wonder why in the world do those geeks kept on staring at him.

"That's Seto Kaiba alright," Honda confirmed.

"Why the hell is he here? I mean, he doesn't even go to school!" Jonouchi protested, "And how come he's with the graduating batch?"

"Well, I heard from Mokuba that he was taking special classes during his time offs since he couldn't attend regular class hours due to his business schedule…" Yugi explained, shrugging to the idea.

"What? They can do that?" Honda replied in astonishment as Yugi gave him a nod for an answer.

"That egoistic brat!" Jonouchi frowned. "He always wanted to do things in his own way, eh?"

"Come on guys, I'm sure it's not easy doing what he does," Anzu said trying to lighten things up. As they talked, the person on stage started to speak, greeted everyone and asked for their undivided attention. Silence now filled the auditorium. The principal climbed up the stage towards the podium to start the opening speech. Finally, the ceremony had begun.

**~ * ~ * ~**

At last, graduation has ended. One by one, the students began leaving their seats and greeted their parents. Some exchanged compliments and wishes. Some were crying and some were hugging. Some were taking pictures and some sang songs.

But not Seto Kaiba. After the ceremony, he kept his seat for a moment and made a phone call. After a few seconds, he stood up, walked briskly towards the exit, walked past several people until he saw his driver standing beside the open back door of his limousine waiting for his arrival. He was about to enter his luxurious car but a voice called out 'Kaiba! Wait!' preventing him to continue. Slightly annoyed from the interruption, he slowly turned around to see who it was. "This had better be important."

To his surprise, it was Anzu who seemed to have chased him all the way. He wasn't really amused by the fact that a friend of his arch-rival actually approached him but he didn't turn his back on her.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?"

Anzu panted. "Thank God, I made it. Well, I saw you left your seat and I already knew that you would be leaving right away so I followed you. I think right now—"

"Get to the point, Mazaki. I do not have time for small talks."

Anzu, being already aware of Kaiba's way of conversation did not make her leave her ground but still gave her a bit of uneasiness towards him. After all, they're not the best of friends, nor the best of acquaintances. But because of her being always active during Yugi and Jonouchi's duels where Kaiba is most present, they're not much of a stranger to each other at all.

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to give you this." Anzu handed out a small box with a blue silk ribbon wrapped around it. Kaiba took the box, his eyes fixed on it. He lifted the small piece of paper that hanged at one end of the ribbon and saw the hand-written message 'To Seto Kaiba. Congratulations! ^_^'

Slightly confused and a bit annoyed, he then shifted his eyes towards Anzu and asked, "What is this for?"

Trying to keep herself together from the awkwardness that roused from the question, Anzu just smiled and said, "Well, I made all my friends a present for graduation. And that one's for you."

"I am not your friend, Mazaki." Kaiba replied in a cold, clarifying manner as if he was speaking with one of his business rivals.

Anzu averted her eyes to the side, slightly embarrassed from what Kaiba had just said. It made her frown a bit and she started twisting her fingers trying to reduce the nervousness developing inside her.

"Umm… right…. But we've been all together for some time now. So… you're no different… I guess…"

"Hn. I won't—"

"Graah! Just take it already!"

Okaaay. So twisting fingers wasn't really that effective.

At that moment, silence filled the air. Anzu could not believe she just yelled at Kaiba. And Kaiba could not believe someone actually yelled at him either. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she can feel his cold eyes piercing through her. But this time, it didn't let it intimidate her. She collected all her thoughts and looked straight up to him revealing her blue eyes; gentle yet determined.

"Look, just take it okay? If you don't want it, then throw it away!" Anzu snapped and then left right after.

Surprised from what Anzu just did, Kaiba was left speechless. A part of him started to feel aggravated yet he couldn't go and pull Anzu and force her to apologize like he would most likely do. Instead, he turned his attention to the box that she gave him, stared at it for a couple of seconds and let out a small sigh. He tossed it inside his car, went in and left off.

**~ * ~ * ~**

**To be continued…**

Scha's Note:

Okay, nothing much happened but this is just the beginning. XD Please read and review. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Two or More Highly Unlikely**

Scha: Hi!~ It's me again! ^^ Thanks so much for those who subscribed and faved my first fanfic. I would also like to thank FREEDOM34 for giving my first review. ^w^ It really helped me finish chapter 2 today. XD Even though I had difficulties writing some parts (since some of my thoughts were just too difficult to translate into words XD) I think I managed somehow… I think. _ Anyway, here's chapter 2. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM or any of its characters.

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**Key Chains and Bracelets**

Domino High. School gates, late afternoon. The irregular flow of sand over the school grounds indicated that a lot of people had already left from the day's event. The sun had set leaving a burning glow against the dominating night sky giving a nice contrast of orange and blue. Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda, who happened to be standing and chatting in front of the gates while waiting for Anzu took pleasure in the moment for they knew it would be the last time they'd hang out in the place they considered the reason why they found friendship in each other's presence.

After a few minutes of waiting, she finally arrived.

"Hey, Anzu! There you are! Where have you been?" Jonouchi called out as Anzu walked towards them. Still a little frustrated from what happened earlier, she tried her best to hide her disappointment from her friends especially to Yugi, who could always tell when something's wrong with her. She thought it wasn't a good idea for them to know what happened since they weren't really in good terms with Kaiba; especially Jonouchi. He would probably go ranting and probably go after him when he knew. And besides, it already happened anyway. Talking about it won't change anything.

"Hi guys! I'm sorry I wasn't able to warn you earlier. I went to see a frie—," _Friend?_ She thought to herself. _Yeah right. _"err_—_someone… to hand my present. I'm really sorry. It was sudden. I hope you guys didn't wait that long."

"Nah, it's okay. Don't mind it," Yugi said making Anzu lighten up a bit. "So where do we go now?"

Honda reacted instantly, "Oh yeah! Come on! Let's go somewhere! We should celebrate for today. So… anyone know a good place?"

"Well of course! You don't need to ask for that, Honda. You're with Jonouchi Katsuya here. I always know where exactly we should go," Jonouchi smirked as his statement left Yugi, Honda and Anzu dumbfounded. "And I know exactly the perfect place! Let's go!"

**~ * ~ * ~**

After a few minutes of walking, the four friends found themselves sitting inside…

"A… coffee shop…?" Anzu asked rather puzzled.

"Seriously, Jonouchi. What are you? An old man? Is this your idea of celebration?" Honda said as he scratched his head who was quite disappointed. He was hoping Jonouchi would take them somewhere loud and active. On the other hand, Yugi chuckled to the idea.

"But this is perfect! The place is quiet, the atmosphere's relaxing, I mean come on, we can talk here for hours!"

"But we _always_ talk for hours… wherever we are for that matter," Anzu said now leaning at the table.

Ignoring what Anzu just said, Jonouchi took out a small box from his pocket. He showed it to everyone, let out a small grin and said, "Now, who wants to see what Anzu had for us?"

"WAAA!" To her shock, Anzu leaped towards Jonouchi attempting to grab the box but he was too fast for her. He instantly evaded her making her slump at the table.

"Hey! You're right. Come on let's see what's inside…" Yugi agreed in a teasing manner as he took out his own box. Honda did the same.

"Not fair! I told you guys not to open it until you get hooomee…!" Anzu protested who is now flushed.

"Aw Anzu, you should be proud of your presents. I mean, how bad could it be?" Jonouchi grinned as he pulled out the content of the box. It was a key-chain-- a piece of detailed, meticulously done hand-made key-chain carved with his favorite monster in Duel Monsters—the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Yugi got the same item, but his was the Dark Magician, and Honda with Cyber Commander.

Anzu, still leaning at the table, covered her eyes in embarrassment thinking that her work was not good enough. There was a short silence but quickly followed by roar of laughter from the three of them.

She got up, still blushing crossed her arms near her chest and sat straight "F-Fine. Laugh all you want. I bet you guys can't do something like that anyway."

"Oh Anzu, this is wonderful!" Yugi said cheerfully.

The lady brightened up, "Really? Well, I did put a lot of effort on it."

"Yeah Anzu, thanks. I'll take good care of it." Honda followed.

"Yeah thanks….! I love it. But I think you got Red-Eyes' wings a little bent to the—"

"Shut up, Jonouchi."

**~ * ~ * ~**

"Welcome home, Mr. Kaiba."

"Yes, could you please take all my stuff in the car to my office? I need them there in 30 minutes. Bring them late and you're fired."

"Yes, sir"

It was almost 9PM when Kaiba arrived at his mansion, all worn-out and fiery. Right after the graduation ceremony, he went straight to Kaiba Corp to check on stuff, attend meetings, and check on some proposals that his researchers had prepared waiting for him to approve. It was definitely a rough day for him. Well, it's not like it is different from any other busy days he had but very tiring nonetheless.

As he walked across the living room, a black-haired boy appeared at the top of the staircase called out to him in delight. "Hey, big bro!"

Being the only family he had, Kaiba has this different approach towards Mokuba that most of the people didn't knew he had. After all, it was only Mokuba who knew what he had been through in the hands of their late step-father and who had been there to support him all the way.

"Mokuba? Why are you still up? Didn't I tell you to sleep early on a school night?" Kaiba asked with concern as the little boy walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, I know that big bro but I knew it was your graduation today so I helped on making dinner tonight. I baked something special just for you!" Mokuba said cheerfully, making a proud pose.

"Really now?" Kaiba thought about it for a while since he still got truckloads of work that has needed to be done for that night. And with that, he checked on his watch and thought about it. Finally, he has decided. He smiled at his brother and said, "Okay. I guess we can have dinner together tonight."

**~ * ~ * ~**

After that pleasant dinner, Mokuba said good night to his big brother and went straight to bed. Kaiba, on the other hand had to stay up and finish all his work. With that in mind, he went straight into his office. The servant had already brought the stuff he asked to bring earlier. Tons of paperwork, together with his laptop computer was neatly placed at the table near the window. He sat down, turned his computer on, and then started checking on the papers one by one. It was then he noticed a small box next to the papers. He paused from his work for a while and diverted his attention to the box. He seized it as he recalled that it was the present that Anzu gave him earlier. "You're quite a distraction aren't you?" he thought as he opened the box. To his surprise, it was a hand-made key chain—a very good one at that. It wasn't made in crystal yet it seems it was. It was shiny and it's perfect—a perfect carving of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba was fascinated by the small gift. It's not just because it took form of his favorite monster card but also because it was his first time to receive something personally made. Obviously, most of the people would think that the only gift worthy for someone like Seto Kaiba would be the most extravagant, the grand, the luxurious. But he didn't want that. He doesn't need gifts that he could actually buy. However, he never expected this either. It was highly unlikely of him to be so pleased in receiving something so simple. Heck, he can even tell that it was made from cheap plastic.

And with those things crossing his mind, he unconsciously chuckled. He reached out for the phone and made a call.

"—I don't care if it's late. Just make sure it gets there before midnight."

He ended the call with a beep and went on to what he was doing before he got distracted. He placed the key chain next to his laptop where he could see it throughout. He smirked and then continued on browsing the papers.

**~ * ~ * ~**

"Bye guys. See you any time soon! And thanks for walking me home!" Anzu said as she waved goodbye to her friends. She took the keys from her bag and unlocked the door. Anzu lives by herself since her parents were both working abroad so technically, there was no one to keep the door open for her whenever she comes home late.

Before she completely swing the door open, she noticed that there was something near her mailbox.

"Huh? What's this…?"

It looked like it was some sort of a fancy paper bag. It was small and it's pink. It was all sealed and it didn't have any label in it. She wondered for a bit what it could possibly be or where it came from but she realized wondering wont gave her an answer so she grabbed the package and went inside the house to open it.

She was shocked the moment she opened the bag. It was full of red rose petals and above it lies a small rectangular plate. In it was a cute, silver bracelet with little gems of red and pink attached to it.

"Who could have sent this?" Anzu asked to herself while thinking of possible answers. "Mom and Dad? But they already send me a gift for my graduation… hmm, Jonouchi? Nah, I doubt it. Honda? I don't think he'll buy me something pricey as this… Mai? I think she'd rather keep this than give to someone. Yugi? But this is way—"

BIBIBIBIBIBIIP!

"Ah!" the ring of the phone startled her making her break her chain of thoughts. "Huh... Who could be calling at this hour?"

She put the opened package down beside the phone, sat to the couch beside it as she lifted the phone handle and answered, "Hello?"

"_Hi. Did you like the bracelet?"_

Anzu was shocked for the nth time. She instantly turned her attention to the bracelet she had placed down. But never mind that, who the hell was in the other line?

Nervousness slightly developed inside Anzu's system. She suddenly got paranoid knowing that she was alone in the house at the moment and thoughts that it might be a nasty stalker or whatever was on the other line planning to do something dreadful to her. He could be monitoring her right now. Amidst of all that, she still demanded for information even though she was fully aware that she wasn't in the place to do so.

"H-Hey! Who are you? W-what do you want? Stop stalking me!"

"_Huh? What the hell are you talking about, Mazaki?"_

Mazaki? He called her Mazaki. At that moment, Anzu realized that she knew that voice. How could she forget? It was the voice that pissed her earlier… that deep, husky voice.

"Kaiba…? Is that you?"

"_Took you long enough…"_

By his voice, his coldness pierced through her again. But it was easier to answer him this time. Perhaps the fact that they're talking at the phone helped. But it made her feel weird; you know, the idea of Kaiba calling her.

"How would I know it was you? I mean, you've never called me before… nor even greeted. You even told me 'I'm not your friend, Mazaki blah blah'."

"_Hn. You go too much into details. I just want to confirm whether you have already received the package I sent or not."_

To her surprise, she swiftly picked up the bracelet and made a tight grip on the phone handle. "This?! You sent me this??"

"_Who else do you know who could afford something like that? Heh. So I guess you have it now."_

He was right about the 'who else part', but the way he delivered it was just so wrong. She gave him a sigh and said, "You truly are full of yourself aren't you? I won't even ask for a reason why you did this but I'm giving this back. Wait 'til tomorrow, I'll bring it to your office or give it to your secretary or whatever works…"

"_You don't want to do that Mazaki."_

"Why? You know, I don't understand you. Did technology do something funny to your brain somehow? I mean, about earlier… and now this? You're crazy."

"_That's it Mazaki. I won't tolerate this kind of insult. And you're keeping that bracelet!" _BEEEEEEEEPP….

He hung up.

"Aw…" Anzu returned the handle as she crashed herself to the couch completely putting her weight on it as she took another glance at the bracelet.

"Oh no, you're not staying here. You're going back to your master."

**~ * ~ * ~**

**To be continued…**

Scha: About the coffee shop thing… I know it's not exclusive for old people (heck, I'm a big fan of coffee ^^) but I noticed that most of the coffee shops I see around here are always packed with old people haha so I just couldn't help but put that one. XD I hope that chapter made sense =_=; I had fun writing it though. ^^ Please review. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Two or More Highly Unlikely**

Scha: It's 3AM. I'll get some sleep now. =_=

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM or any of its characters. They all belong to Takahashi-sensei. XD

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**Turning Point**

"What is this?! Didn't I tell you not to let her in?!"

"But Mr. Kaiba, she was so persistent," Kaiba's secretary explained as her body went all stiff and nervous. She tried to compose herself, continuing what she has to say. "I-I already told her that in you're no mood to meet anyone right now, sir. But she insisted and went straight in. I-I'm really sorry about that, sir."

Kaiba fixed his eyes at Anzu who was apparently standing behind his secretary. He knew just exactly why she came and the idea of it quickly made his blood boil. He never thought that she would really return it—the thing _he_ gave to her. He considered that as a total insult; especially when he said to keep it. It was just something unacceptable for him.

The secretary kept on explaining things to Kaiba but having his mind occupied at the moment made his comprehension drop. All he could hear was 'blah, blah, blah' and it irked the hell out of him.

"That's it. You're—"

"Hey, don't blame her. It was me who insisted! It's not her fault." Anzu finally spoke defending the employee she had put into trouble because of her pushiness.

"Stay away from my decisions, Mazaki! I do whatever—"

"Come on, Kaiba! You're overreacting!"

Kaiba was stunned by Anzu's words. Tension filled the room as they both stared at one another, both eyes bursting with extreme annoyance. The silence was deafening. It was truly an awkward moment—especially to Kaiba's secretary. She thought of leaving the room knowing things just got personal so she took the courage to break the silence.

"Um… Sir… I think—"

"You! Get out!"

"R-right away, sir!"

With that, the secretary left with haste. It made Anzu really mad seeing how Kaiba treated his people. So mad that she completely forgot the reason why she came.

"How could you do that?! You are so---!"

"Harsh? Bossy? Heartless? Yeah, whatever," Kaiba, who now seemed to have found the chance to calm down went back to his executive office chair. "You know Mazaki, if you want your subordinates to do their job efficiently, you've got to show them what happens when they screw up."

Bewildered from what Kaiba had just said, Anzu tried her best not to laugh. She was infuriated but she couldn't help but find it hilarious.

"Anyway, since you're already here, we might as well set that matter aside and move on to the reason why you're here." Kaiba stated as he laid his back to his comfy chair. "Let me start by saying: No. You're not returning that bracelet to me."

Finally recalling the reason why she's there, Anzu compressed her emotions letting herself calm down. After all, she was there to get answers, and probably, return the expensive bracelet; not to start a war.

She then took the liberty of sitting down on the couch; the one that faced Kaiba's table allowing her to look at him properly and began speaking calmly.

"Yeah, but why? I mean, why would you send me something like that? I mean, it's not my birthday or anything… well, never mind the birthday. I doubt you'll send me _anything_ anyway. We're not friends, _remember? _You even turned down my graduation present for you and who knows what happened to it know. It's really fishy you know?"

"Hn. You like complicating things, don't you? Do you always think like that when someone sends you a gift of appreciation?'

Anzu was stunned. _Gift of appreciation? What's he talking about?_ But before she could ask, Kaiba took out his cellphone from his pocket and showed it to her. And she saw it, hanging in it, the key chain she had made for him.

She was at loss of words. She didn't think that he would keep it. Forget keeping it, he was actually carrying it with him—all the time. With that thought running in her mind, she didn't realized that she was completely blushing because of embarrassment, at the same time, being grateful that he didn't threw it away like she expected him to do.

"I— um, well…"

Kaiba noticed that she was overwhelmed. It made him a bit uncomfortable seeing how she struggled for words so he decided to help her speak up.

"Well…? What is it?"

"Well, um, thank you. Thanks that you didn't trashed my present. I really appreciate it. I really do. But you know, I wasn't expecting for you to give me something in return… It's not that I wasn't grateful that you did… I just think that… that bracelet is too much."

As she looked down, he sighed. He stood up and walked towards Anzu.

"Give it."

"Uh… excuse me?"

"Give me the bracelet."

Confused to what he just ordered her, she quickly took out the bracelet from her bag and handed it to him. Thoughts like _Did I got through him? Did he really understood what I'm trying to say? _circled inside Anzu's mind.

As she handed the bracelet to him, he kneeled in front of her, took her left arm, and without notice, he locked the bracelet around her wrist.

For a moment, Anzu thought that she was struck by lightning or something. It was like a nightmare for her. _What is this? Whose idea of a joke is this?_ It was a nightmare alright. A beautiful nightmare that left her immobilized from her seat as she gaze at Seto Kaiba's figure kneeling in front of her, his hands touching hers.

"I don't give something which I know is too much."

Hearing what Kaiba had just said, she instantly pulled herself together as he stood up and went back to his chair. "Now, are we done here?"

Still having a hangover from what just happened, Anzu couldn't find the words answer him. It isn't that she's not used to that kind of stuff, but it was Seto Kaiba we're talking about here. She thought that there's no person whose in their right state of mind wouldn't be shocked after seeing what just happened. She then realized; he wasn't _that _cold as she thought him to be. It was then she began to smile.

Kaiba on the other hand, wasn't pleased to see the reaction on Anzu's face. He felt uneasy so he decided to snap her back. "W-what? Stop it Mazaki, you're freaking me out."

"Haha. You know what, Kaiba, I never thought you could be so funny."

Anzu's statement sent the young CEO in embarrassment making his face turn slightly red. "And what's so funny about that, huh?"

"Haha. Nothing, nothing. Anyway, are you busy right now?"

"Hn. What do you think?"

"Well… I think you're not."

Kaiba smirked trying to clear up his desk. "What made you say that?"

"Err… I don't know. Say, Kaiba. Can I stay here for a while?"

The question made him accidentally dropped his pen while putting important papers in his drawer; he turned his head to Anzu and asked, "You can't be serious…"

**~ * ~ * ~**

Almost 4 hours had passed. They had spent the entire time talking about random things but kept quiet most of the time due to various reasons. One was due to Kaiba receiving calls from time to time, the other one's due to him, doing something in his laptop, and last; it's because they would run out of something to discuss—and this never failed in making Kaiba feel uneasy. He then decided to say something… whatever works.

"Don't you want to go home, Mazaki? I mean, what are staying you here for? There's nothing fun to do here. You have your geek friends right? Go hang out with them instead," he said while leaning his elbow against the table, the back of his palm meeting his cheek.

"Hey! Yugi, Jou, and Honda are not geeks, okay? I don't want to go home yet. It gets pretty boring at my house. Speaking of boredom, is that what you do all day everyday here? Answer phone calls, sign papers, record stuff on your computer… I mean, jeez… get a life?"

"But this is my life."

"Get a life outside your life then. I mean, you're young… but look at you. You almost do the same stuff as my dad! Probably even more."

"Hn. You and your illogical thoughts. Well, I didn't expect that you would understand anyway," Kaiba said as he stood up, picked up his briefcase and walked towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going…?" Anzu asked wondering.

"Where do you think? I'm going home. My work's done here."

"What?! Then why didn't you say so? Do you plan on leaving me here?"

"You just said you don't want to go home yet," Kaiba smirked.

"Why you—"

"Come on, let's go. I'll drive you home."

"You will what?"

Anzu followed Kaiba as they walked outside his office, went down the elevator, and into the parking lot where Kaiba's limo sat with his driver standing to its side waiting for his arrival.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. Shall we head to the mansion now?"

"No. Give me the keys. I'll drive. You can go now."

The driver handed him the car key as he ordered. He opened the door to the driver seat and entered the car. From inside, Anzu could hear Kaiba calling her, "Hey. Are you coming or not?"

"Uh… yeah," still couldn't believe nor understand Kaiba's actions, Anzu bowed at the driver and then went inside the car. She sat in the front seat next to him. The next thing she knew, they had left off.

After a few minutes of driving, they finally arrived in front of Anzu's house. They both remained quiet the entire trip but since they had reached their destination, it would probably the best chance for one of them to say something. Anzu started.

"Um, thanks for driving me home."

"It's nothing."

Silence filled the car. Aside from the engine, the only sound that can be heard was the soft music that the car's built in radio was producing, nothing more.

"Aren't you going to get out? Or did I got the wrong house?"

"Ah, no. This is my house."

"Okay."

"Hey, Kaiba. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure. You've been asking me questions the whole day anyway."

Anzu paused.

"Um… do you always give something in return when someone presented you a gift?"

There was yet another silence. Kaiba didn't answer but she completely understood why and didn't bother to try forcing answers from him anymore. Instead, she got out of the car and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Mazaki."

She turned around the moment he called her.

"Huh?"

Still seated in the driver's seat, Kaiba tightened his grip on the wheel and said, "No. I don't usually give something in return."

Anzu smiled. After hearing that from Kaiba, she couldn't help but feel special. It's as if that the gap between them has narrowed somehow. "So.., hmm… does that mean, we're friends now?"

Kaiba smirked, "Hn. Dream on, Mazaki."

After that being said, Kaiba drove off leaving Anzu in all smiles with her right hand resting at the bracelet attached to her left wrist. _At least, he didn't say no._

**~ * ~ * ~**

**To be continued…**

Scha: I couldn't help but feel sorry for the secretary. x_x;; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading ch.3. ^_^

Again, thanks so much to all who subscribed and faved my story. ^_^ Thanks also to **DkrSpphrGT**, **itsabell-chan**, **sweet. red .berries** and **black-heart-green-eyes** for the reviews from my last post. It really means a lot, especially to a newbie like me. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Two or More Highly Unlikely**

Scha: Whew. I hope it wasn't long enough since I last updated. I just couldn't stop watching Ancient Egypt Arc. XD Not to mention getting some stuff done for my dA acct in between writing so it took me a while (I think). X0x I completely lost track of time. I don't even know what day it is right now haha. XD Anyway, I'll stop talking. XP Here's chapter 4. I hope you like it~ ^_^

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM or any of its characters. They all belong to Konami and Takahashi-sensei.

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**Tea and Cookies?**

"Hm? Kaiba? What's wrong? Why did you come back?"

"Mazaki, there's something I needed to tell you," Kaiba said as he stepped out of his limo and briskly walked towards Anzu grabbing her by the shoulders.

She was shaking like a leaf the moment his strong hands locked on her shoulders with eyes wide open as his blue eyes reflected on her own, "K-Kaiba… why do you look so… serious…?"

"Mazaki… I…"

As he moved closer to her, he gently closed his eyes in contrast with hers, which actually remained opened wide because of the unexpected approach from him. She tried struggling but his tight grip on her wont just let her. She felt nervous. She felt confused yet the feeling of submission has already taken over her. She finally gave up struggling as he moved his lips closer to her own, feeling his warm breath getting warmer by the second. She then decided to close her eyes and just wait for him… and wait… and wait…

…and BIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIP!!!!!!!

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" BAM!

Anzu woke up in surprise making her jump out of bed and accidentally push the stuff from the table next to her bed. The lamp, together with the phone, which apparently been ringing, fell on to the ground along with her. She felt her head hit the ground. It wasn't a serious hit but it made her completely awake. She then rubbed her head as she collected her thoughts and slowly moved her arms to so she could get up.

"Oww… what was tha—gasp!"

At that moment, she completely felt herself turning red as images from her quite unlikely dream flashed back at her. She remained still for a couple of seconds finding herself to react until, "W—why…? Whh—aa—"

"_Anzu…? Anzu are you alright…? Hello?"_

A voice echoed out from the phone as it lay still on the ground. It quickly got her attention. She suddenly grabbed the phone and answered, "Kaiba?!"

"_Kaiba? No, it's me, Yugi."_

Anzu felt herself getting flustered again. The thought of her thinking Kaiba would actually call her and mistaken Yugi for him made her hit herself in the forehead. _'Kaiba…? Fail! Fail! Fail!'_

Yugi, on the other line slightly got puzzled. _"Um, Anzu? Are you alright? Did Kaiba bother you or something…?"_

"NO! I mean… no… sorry I…was….kind of dizzy. So, why'd you call?"

"_Ah, yeah. Well, Jonouchi called yesterday and he said he already got a job. He said he's working at a coffee shop. You know… the one where we hanged out after graduation?"_

"Oh. There. He must love that coffee shop so much, huh?" she answered sarcastically.

"_Haha, yeah. Well, he asked us if we could go there today. I called you yesterday but no one's answering the phone. Were you out, Anzu?"_

"Huh! " she paused and thought of something to make as an excuse. She couldn't tell what happened yesterday; nor tell where she had been. I mean, not now. She doesn't want to make any confusion out of it. "Um… yeah. I went out yesterday… I went to uh… dance studio. You know, practice,"

"_Oh, I see. I see you already went back practicing again. Well, that's nice since school's already out for us. You don't have to worry your schedules."_

"Well, um… yeah. Haha. I suppose… but Yugi, I'm sorry I couldn't go today. I've got another schedule for lessons later."

Anzu couldn't help but feel bad turning down the invitation but her reason this time was for real. There was a long pause at Yugi's part. Of course, he felt disappointed. But what could he do if she's that busy.

"_Oh… Is that so… Well, I guess it couldn't be helped. Anyway, there's always next time."_

"Yeah… I'm really sorry about that, Yugi."

"_It's alright. Well then, take care, Anzu."_

After saying his last word, he hung up. It was the first time she felt awkward conversing with Yugi. Probably it was her first time keeping something from him. They had been long-time friends after all and telling Yugi her secrets was never out of the question. But in this world, a lot of things happen that defies the norm. Sooner or later there would always be something that would disrupt the natural flow. In Anzu's case, could this be the start of it?

**~ * ~ * ~**

It was about five in the afternoon when Anzu had finished her dance session for that day. She started packing her stuff and left the studio. She decided to stop by a convenient store to buy something for dinner before heading straight home.

Upon walking, she looked up at the sky and noticed that it wasn't clear as they were earlier. The wind blew and it was really cold. The slightest breeze could make her chill since Anzu was just wearing a one-piece sleeveless dress. She wasn't expecting a change of weather so she didn't brought any jacket with her.

"Huuhh…Cold. I need to hurry home…"

She started walking faster than her usual pace. Then, after a few minutes, rain started to fall one by one and in another minute, it was followed by a massive pour. She ran to the nearest waiting shade slightly wet and slightly chilled from all that cold wind and rain.

"Ugh… what's with this weather? Earlier it was clear and now this? Hrn…," she looked around searching for something to sit on. Unfortunately there was none. "I guess I'll just have to wait here until it stops…"

Half an hour had passed but the rain kept on falling, heavier than ever. Anzu stood still as she began to feel really annoyed; making her loses all her patience from all that waiting.

A few moments later, a black car came and stopped right in front of her. She was surprised, at the same time, frightened but quickly replaced by relief as the window from the back seat slide down and revealed a black haired boy waiving at her.

"Hi, Anzu! What are you doing here all alone?"

"M-Mokuba? What in the—"

She was cut when she saw Kaiba sitting next to his little brother. She tried her best not to remember that weird dream she had earlier so she began reacting about them spotting her there before she react over other things.

"K-Kaiba? Wh—" but before Anzu could say anything else, Mokuba interrupted her, grinning as if his thoughts couldn't wait another second to be heard.

"Big brother came to pick me up at school earlier so we took this road. We saw you stuck here so big brother said we should pick you up and give you a lift home."

Anzu and Kaiba reacted to what Mokuba had just said. They both didn't say a word but it was obvious that they were both stunned, at the same time, uncomfortable.

"W-What! I didn't said that!" Kaiba said making him lose his usual posture.

Anzu giggled seeing Kaiba panicked like that. It was quite unusual for her to see him lose his collectiveness. Not for Mokuba though since he's the only one who usually sees his big brother's other side. Slightly embarrassed, Kaiba quickly opened the door hoping to put an end to the conversation before it ends up going somewhere else.

"Enough! Mazaki, get in the car!"

During the rest of the trip, Mokuba kept telling Anzu stories about his experience at school and how he despised home-schooling. The conversation continued sticking to that topic alone until they arrived at Anzu's house making Kaiba sigh with relief that Mokuba hadn't told her any funny stuff about him. Anzu was about to get out of the car when she thought about inviting them over.

"Hey guys, do you want to come in and have some tea first? I mean, it's the least I could do for helping me out there."

"No, it's not necessa—"

"Sure Anzu! Come on big bro! Let's go!"

"W-what? M-Mokuba—"

And with that, Mokuba pulled his big brother into Anzu's house.

"Come in guys. Have a seat. Go ahead and watch TV or something while I go change and prepare something."

Anzu went into the kitchen as Mokuba sat down at the sofa. Kaiba on the other hand just stood up, and began observing her house. It was simple, filled with things commonly seen on a commoner's house. It was not small but not big either. It was clean and well divided. But being used to living in a huge space filled with hi-tech gadgets, Kaiba thought her house was rather tight and 'traditional'.

"Big brother do you like Anzu?"

Kaiba's train of thoughts instantly broke the moment he heard what Mokuba just asked. He glared at his younger brother feeling nervous all of a sudden and a little flustered to boot.

"W-what was that all about? What is it with you today anyway? Dragging me into this…"

Mokuba grinned, thinking he actually got his big brother. "What? I was just asking. And what is it with me today? Isn't that supposed to be me asking you that? I know you, big brother. You don't easily give favor to someone… unless… "

"Don't be silly, Mokuba. And stop asking or I'll ground you for life."

"Oh yeah? Then I'll tell Anzu that—"

"Hm? Tell me what?"

Anzu , who already changed her soaked clothes, popped out of the kitchen carrying some drinks and snacks. Kaiba froze from where he's standing afraid that Anzu might have heard their conversation. Another thing is that he's quite astonished on how Anzu looked cute with her hair up despite its short length. What's more, her light pink sweater fitted her perfectly together with her shorts.

"Hm? Kaiba? Is something the matter?"

Kaiba snapped at once and caught Mokuba grinning at him which made him frown a bit.

"Umm… Are you hungry already? I'm sorry it took me long," Anzu said as she placed three cups of tea and a plate of cookies at the table. "Um… you can sit down you know."

Kaiba sat down beside Mokuba as he picked up one of the cups on the table. Mokuba on the other hand stood up. "Anzu, can I use the bathroom?"

"Huh? Sure. Just go past the kitchen. You can't miss it."

"Okay, thank youuu~" he said in a very amused manner. As he walked towards the kitchen he glanced at his brother and gave him a peace sign. Kaiba wasn't amused though. '_Wait til we get home and you're dead'_ was written all over his face.

An awkward silence filled the room so Kaiba decided to break it.

"So, do you live her by yourself?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I am. Both my parents are working overseas so I'm left here alone."

"Are you fine with that?" Kaiba asked as he picked up a cookie from the plate. "May I?"

"Ah yes. Go ahead. Well, it was not fine by me at first but eventually got the hang of living alone."

"I see."

There was another silence. Anzu felt a little weird as she stared at Kaiba. She thought, '_It's kinda funny, seeing Kaiba here like this. Who would believe someone so cold as him would actually talk to me this way_… _But who knows, no one could stay grumpy all the time, right?'_

"Umm… so, how do you like the cookie?"

"Hn. It was awful."

Anzu frowned. She instantly said to herself, _'Okay, I take that back.'_ Oh well, what could she do if he didn't like it. She just sighed.

"I made that you know."

Kaiba fixed his eyes at her without moving his head. He smirked. He knew to himself that he was lying and just said that to tease her. For some reason, doing that gives him some sort of amusement.

"Hmph, I'm sorry it's not first class. At least I made it myself. I bet you can't even make something like that."

"Of course I can't. I always let my top chefs do these kind of things for me."

"Okay, I think I've heard enough. Hmm… I wonder what's taking Mokuba so long. His tea is starting to get cold."

"I think I know why."

"You do?" she asked rather half-curious why. She doesn't want Kaiba pulling her leg again or anything. "Why then?"

"Hn. Why would I tell you?" he said grinning at her.

At that time, Anzu could feel herself blushing. He was looking straight at her in the eyes. It's not like it was the first time but she felt like the coldness in them were gone despite the 'cruel' things he kept on saying to her. It was the same on Kaiba's end. He didn't notice that he was lavishly staring at Anzu making him lose his grin. It was like he was memorizing every detail in her face. He felt it wasn't like him to get easily allured or swayed by something like that but for some reason he couldn't resist on staring those pair of rich, blue eyes.

With a blink from her, he felt reality had struck him as he instantly looked away feeling a little disconcerted. "Er… can I have some more tea?"

Still flushed, Anzu tried to make the situation less awkward. "No. You can't."

Kaiba turned his head at her somewhat confused as she burst out with laughter. "Hahaha! I got you!"

"Right. Funny, Mazaki. Am I supposed to laugh now?"

"Aw come on lighten up. And stop calling me Mazaki. It sounds too formal and I'm not too comfortable with it. Just call me by my first name, okay?"

"And who are you to tell me what to call you, huh, Mazaki?"

Anzu pouted. "Okay fine! Hrmnn…."

"Hey, I'm back. What did I miss?" Mokuba said as he approached them sitting from where he left.

"Nothing special. It's just your usual rich boy annoying the hell out me." Anzu said still pouting.

"Well, that sounds special."

"Mokuba! What kept you? Come on. We have to go. It's getting late." Kaiba said as he stood up checking his wrist watch.

"Aww… but I haven't any cookies yet!"

"No buts. We're going."

"Hey, Anzu since you're always alone, how about dropping by the house sometime?"

Anzu's eyes widened. She was struck from the invitation. The same could be said at Kaiba.

"W-What?" They both reacted.

"What? It could be fun, no? Since I noticed big brother here's pretty comfortable with you around… it won't be a problem."

"Mokuba what are you—"

"Come on big brother. Let's go~" and so, Mokuba went in the car first. Kaiba then followed his brother with Anzu behind him to walk him to the front door.

"Ahem… Well then, thanks for the tea and cookies. They really did taste awful."

"Yeah right. Get out of here already!"

Kaiba smirked as he slide into the car. But before he would close the door he called Anzu. "Hey. You're alone here. Look out for yourself now, Anzu." He said as he closed the door and commanded the driver to leave.

"So big brother? How did it go?"

"You know, Mokuba, you should be minding your own business."

"But finding you a girlfriend's my business, hehe."

"Right. Come on, we both know that's far from my objectives right now. And will you stop talking about things like that? Especially when Anzu's around."

"Did you just call her Anzu?"

**~ * ~ * ~**

Meanwhile, Anzu was once again left alone in her house. She sat down at the same place where she sat earlier while Kaiba's last words kept on playing in her mind. '_Anzu… Anzu…. Heehee!_'

Taken aback by her own thoughts, she suddenly snapped. "What the hell was that thought about?! Aw, Anzu you're being silly!"

'_Yeah… I'm being silly…' _she thought to herself as she started cleaning up the mess at the table. She picked up the cups one by one until she picked up the third one and realized it was the cup Kaiba used earlier. She held it in her hands and stared at it intently. '_But you know, it really feels good… being silly like this.'_

**~ * ~ * ~**

**To be continued….**

Scha: There's supposed to be a scene here with Yugi, Jou, and Honda but I decided to cut it to make some more character development for Seto haha. XDDD I feel quite evil. XP I wish I had a little brother like Mokuba. So I could punch him to death. *kidding* XD But seriously, I want.

Once again, thank you so much for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate it. ^_^ I still can't believe someone's actually reading my fanfic. ^_^*sweatdrop* Overreacting much haha. XD But seriously, Thank you. ^_^ Uuuuu~ +_+ 4AM time to sleep~


	5. Chapter 5

Scha: I know I couldn't stress this enough but thank you again to everyone who reads this…uh… thing. And thank you also for the reviews! It really made me happy reading them, at the same time, inspired. Teehee~ ^_^ Anyway, here's chapter 5.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM or any of its characters. I just love them so much. XD

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**Birthday**

Week s had passed since Kaiba 'visited' Anzu's place. Either of them hadn't heard from each other since that day but they really hadn't noticed the length of time they hadn't been. After all, they've been busy with their stuff—Anzu with her dance lessons and Kaiba with his work and you know if you're busy, time just skips like crazy before you knew it.

It was business as usual at Kaiba Corp. Apparently work has been really demanding more than ever since the holidays are coming near. They don't want to disappoint consumers, business partners or anything related. Not to mention their overly oppressive boss.

Meanwhile, in his office, Kaiba was busy checking on some data in his computer when suddenly Mokuba came in and jumped in one of the couch present in his office.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"What are you doing here, Mokuba? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" asked Kaiba as he continued typing without moving his attention from the computer screen.

"Huh? School just ended. Haven't you checked the time?"

"Can't you see I'm busy? And I think I'll be going home late so you go ahead now," he said with a slightly exhausted tone in his voice.

"Okay," Mokuba stood up, heading for the door until he turned around suddenly as if he forgot to mention something. "Oh! Big bro, do you know what day it is today?"

"Why are you asking me that now?" he ceased from typing and grabbed his organizer. "It's Saturday," said the exceedingly stressed CEO as he went back to typing again.

"No… I mean the date today."

Kaiba frowned feeling slightly annoyed from all his brother's questions. "25th October."

Mokuba grinned. "Yes… And?"

Kaiba finally gave up and stopped his typing, turned his chair and faced his brother as he reluctantly scratched his head from all the annoyance. "What is it that you want Mokuba? I don't have time for jokes. Get to the point already."

The little black haired boy was in shock figuring that his big brother was totally clueless from what he's trying to tell. And from all that hints he actually gave him. He didn't know what to feel—either pity because he forgot, or laughing because he…well, forgot. "Bro… don't tell me… you actually forgot your own birthday?"

Kaiba paused for a bit. Then he suddenly remembered, yeah, it was his birthday. He completely forgot all about it. Screw work for making him. But it actually didn't matter at that point. He then just shrugged. "Yeah? So?"

"What do you mean 'Yeah? So?' Come on big bro let's go home. You need a break. It's your birthday after all."

Kaiba turned his chair once again and went back to typing. "Yeah. If my business partners and the company itself would take that excuse when the company dropped its rate for the day because I stopped working on these things then yeah, sure why not," he said sarcastically.

"You're being too hard on yourself. If you don't want to then I'm off," said Mokuba as he stepped out Kaiba's office.

While he was walking down the corridor, Mokuba thought he should do something for Kaiba. He felt slightly guilty on what his big brother has become since he would always say that he does all those things for Mokuba's sake. And with that thought in mind, he took out his cell phone and made a call. He's giving his brother a surprise and no one could stop him from doing it.

**~ * ~ * ~**

Anzu had just arrived in her house from her dance rehearsal. She was about to unlock the door when she heard the phone ring from inside the house. She hurried unlocking the door and dropped her things on the door way as she rushed to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Anzu? Mokuba here."_

Anzu was so surprised she suddenly straightened her body. "Oh, what's up? What's the sudden call?"

"_Sorry Anzu if this is too sudden for you but I need your help. Its big brother's birthday today and I thought of giving him a surprise…"_

She froze for a moment. Wait. It's Seto Kaiba's birthday? She thought how come she only knew that just now? "Really? So… uhh, what do you have in mind?"

"_A party perhaps? And there's no one I could think of who would help me… so…"_

"…Are you sure about this, Mokuba?" asked Anzu with hesitance. Hesitance? What was she thinking? Of course she wants to help Mokuba. For God's sake it's Kaiba they're talking about. But knowing his attitude, she thought he might not want that. "Will it be… okay?"

There was a break from Anzu's question. Mokuba, on the other line thought _'Is Anzu being shy or something?'_ Then he smiled, "Of course. I'm sure it'll be okay. We're set then! I had sent someone to pick you up there Anzu. Heehee! See you later!"

"W—what? P—pick me up? Moku—" he hung up.

She stared at the phone for a moment. _'What should we do then?'_ But before she could think of anything, a black car parked in front of her house and started honking. She knew that was her ride Mokuba was talking about. She thought he just figured out everything all along—they are so brothers.

**~ * ~ * ~**

Kaiba Mansion.

Getting impatient from waiting in his room, Mokuba decided to wait at the front door for Anzu's arrival. He stood outside for a couple of minutes while observing the clouds. He noticed that they're not usually clear. Well, it has been raining those past few days so a rain could be expected. In another minute, he noticed that the black car that picked Anzu up had arrived. "Yay, At last!"

Mokuba jumped from where he was standing as the car parked in front of her. Anzu stepped out of the car and greeted the little jumping kid.

"Hey, Mokuba. So uh… what no--" but before she could finish her greeting, Mokuba suddenly pulled her in such haste that she almost tripped.

"Come on! Let's hurry. Big brother will be here soon!"

As they walked to the kitchen, Anzu couldn't help but feel astonished with Kaiba's house. It was spacious, clean, and luxurious. She could've sworn that she could be lost if she wasn't accompanied by someone who knew how to go around the house. They have passed through the huge living room which looked more like a hotel lobby, several rooms and corridors until they've reached the kitchen.

"So Anzu, do you have any ideas yet?" asked Mokuba as he sat in one of the long-legged chairs.

"Hmm… Well, it would be quite dull if we do the party here inside. Everything is just in order. Why don't we do it outside?"

Mokuba wondered. Then he came up with an idea, "Hey, why don't we do it near the pool. It would be fun, right?

Then we'll dress up."

"Dress up?" Anzu suddenly thought of something Kaiba would and wouldn't like at the same time. She grinned. "Hmm… not a bad idea. Not bad at all. Come on let's get started."

**~ * ~ * ~**

It was almost ten in the evening when Kaiba arrived at the mansion. He was so tired from the day's work more than usual that he almost fell asleep during his way home. The moment he stepped out of his limo, a servant came approaching him and greeted.

"Good Evening, Mr. Kaiba. Uh, sir, Sir Mokuba told me to inform you to go to the pool as soon as you arrive."

Fairly curious from what he heard, Kaiba turned his head towards the servant. "What? Did he say why?"

"No sir. He just said he'll be waiting for you there."

"Hn. 'Kay," said the sleepy businessman as he made his walk towards the pool.

Oblivious from what his brother's up to, he wondered exactly what would he want him to be there for. His birthday's almost over anyway and it was the only reason he could think of for Mokuba to invite him in such place in such time. Regardless, he still went to it and checked it out.

To his surprise, he saw a small part on the pool side which seems to look like a children's party. There was a long table with lots of balloons and large chair. On the table, cookies were served in silverware and a party cake was placed in the middle. He was so stunned he felt it was like he was suddenly warped into a portion Wonderland or something and thought, '_This is ridiculous.'_

Speaking of Wonderland, Mokuba popped out from under the table in a white rabbit costume and greeted his big brother. "Hello big bro!"

"M-Mokuba. What do you think you're doing?"

Shortly after, Anzu appeared all hyper and cheery behind Mokuba who was apparently wearing an Alice get up and greeted him as well. Kaiba was surprised to see her there—in his house. In a few moments, he had already everything figured out and just sighed.

"You guys look stupid," said the currently half-amused, half-annoyed Kaiba as he was pulled by Anzu to sit down on one of the huge chairs.

Mokuba jumped, "Join in the parrrttty!" he shouted as he suddenly put a hat similar to the Mad Hatter's into Kaiba's head. "Happy birthday big bro!"

Anzu sat down next to Kaiba's chair as she laughed from all the silly things they're doing "Yeah. Happy birthday! Would you like to have some tea?"

He raised an eyebrow as a response to the offer and still completely ridiculed from all that's happening. "Let's stop this. Who came up of something like this anyway?"

Mokuba leaned at the table grabbing some cookies as he explained. "Well, I invited Anzu to help me give you a surprise. She and I thought you're kinda forgetting how young you are to be too much focused at work meant for grownups haha. So we did this kind of party for your birthday. Aren't you happy with it?"

Even if he doesn't show it, he's really happy with it. It has been a while since he last received a surprise like that. Not to mention Anzu being there made him somewhat pleased for reasons he couldn't figure out. But the theme still seems really off to his liking. At any rate, he fairly gave credit to them from all their efforts.

"Hn. What else could I do about it anyway?" he said as he took a cup of tea and sip from it.

"Hey, you could show a little appreciation you know," said Anzu as she leaned her elbow at the table with her cheeks on her palm. Kaiba, his half face still covered by the cup noticed the bracelet swayed down her arm. He closed his eyes with such amusement and smirked.

"I see you still have it."

Anzu straightened up. "What?"

Kaiba placed down the cup and rested his back at the comfy chair as he pointed into Anzu's arm. "That."

She finally noticed what he was talking about and started blushing as she held on the bracelet. "O-of course I still have it. Y-you gave it to me after all…"

"Hn. Do you mean anything by that?"

Anzu blushed redder than ever. "O-of course not! Why are you asking me that anyway!"

"Nothing," said Kaiba standing up. "I've got to go now. Lots of work to be done."

Mokuba, being busy eating cookies hadn't noticed that his big brother stood up and was about to leave. It was when Kaiba passed him when he saw, "B-big brother? You're going already?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, you guys can stay here. I'll just go get someone clean this up when you're done," and then he walked inside and disappeared from sight.

On the other hand, the two wasn't really satisfied nor convinced that what they did actually pleased Kaiba. So, they were left alone in the table with Mokuba finishing the cookies he had while Anzu walked towards the pool next to some plants and flowers that grew from the ground.

She had some deep thinking and she thought to herself, _"I wonder… did we help him some way…?" _And just sat down near the pool staring at her own reflection. Her contemplation was interrupted when Mokuba called her.

"Hey Anzu, I'm going in. Are you staying here?"

"O-Oh. I'll go with you now," she said as she stood up.

"Okay. Um, Anzu, I'm sorry if it ended early. I guess I couldn't stop big bro from taking a break after all," said Mokuba apologetically.

Anzu shook her head, "No worries Mokuba. I think he's glad that you gave him this surprise."

"Really? But it was the two of us who did it. Hehe. Anyway, thanks Anzu. I wish you were my big sister," and with a grin he turned around walked towards the house leaving Anzu blushing. _"Oh that Mokuba…"_

As she took her first step away from the pool a stem from a plant grabbed her bracelet and fell on the pool. Anzu froze for a second until she realized that her most precious possession sunk into twelve feet of deep water. Without having second thoughts, she jumped into the pool hoping to find the bracelet. It was starting to become impossible at the moment considering that there wasn't enough light to illuminate the floor of the pool. But she couldn't wait another second and her body just involuntarily doing what it wanted to be done—and that's to retrieve the bracelet. She kept on reaching the bottom with her palm wide open hoping to just get a feel of the bracelet since it was so dark. She felt a chain at the tip of her finger. She thought she got it but when she tried to move forward her feet suddenly went numb. At that moment, she knew it was dangerous for her to go on so she decided to surface. It was too difficult. She was struggling. She's almost there.

In the intervening time, Mokuba, who happened to be just in the other side, heard some splashes from the pool. He ran to see what happened and he was terrified frow what he saw. He freaked out, panicked and shouted, "Anzu!!!"

**~ * ~ * ~**

Kaiba hurried downstairs the moment he heard what happened. He rushed into the pool and he saw Mokuba freaking out while one of the house servants carried a wet and fainted Anzu.

"What happened here?" he asked in a very demanding tone.

"Uh sir, I came the moment I heard Sir Mokuba screamed and I saw her fainted in the pool."

"Give her to me. And call the doctor right away!" Kaiba carried Anzu in his arms internally terrified to what might happen to her. Mokuba followed him as the servant made his way to make a call.

**~ * ~ * ~**

"So doc, how is she?" asked Kaiba who was now in one of the guest rooms with Mokuba, the doctor and Anzu who was lying in bed still not waking up.

"Well, she took in a lot of water but I would say everything would be okay from here on. She just need a complete rest from now for her to recover," said the doctor while he fixed his things into his bag. "Well, now Mr. Kaiba, if you'll excuse me."

"Okay. Thank you doc. Mokuba, call someone to escort him outside."

"Oh. Right.," said Mokuba as he go out of the room with the doctor behind him.

Kaiba was left sitting right next to Anzu's bed. His mind was empty at the moment. He couldn't think of anything else. All he could do now was to watch Anzu and pray that she would wake up soon. But he knew better so he decided to leave the room as well. But before he could open the door, he heard Anzu murmured about something that made him pause from where he's standing.

"Brace…let…"

He said nothing and did nothing. He just walked briskly out of the room, closed the door and walked to his own space.

**~ * ~ * ~**

It was past three in the morning when Anzu woke up. Not recognizing the surrounding, she had no idea where she was at that time.

"Uh… where am I? What happened?"

It was then she remembered what exactly happened until she passed out and realized she was still at Kaiba's house and upon recalling it all made her slap her forehead. _"Aw, Anzu, you're such a trouble maker."_

It was quiet in the room. She wanted to go back to sleep but she couldn't. She just can't help but think what happened and wanted to apologize right away. Being unable to sleep, she decided to go out of bed and do a little exploring. She brought the blanket with her and covered it around her whole body including her head so she could lessen the coldness. She was just wearing a night dress after all. Wait, she couldn't remember any night dresses under her clothes. _"Eep!"_

She got out of the room and started creeping into the corridor. _"God, this house is huge… and to think this is just one of the corridors…."_ she thought to herself while passing from one shut door to another. Her little walk continued until she stumbled upon a door that stood ajar. Red-orange light escapes from it which gave her the impression that fire was illuminating the room. She took a peek from the door and saw someone sitting in a beautifully carved wooden chair right in front of the huge fireplace. The red carpet on the floor and the golden ornaments were giving the room a redder glow. It was like a scene out of those medieval-themed story books.

She focused her eyes on the man sitting on it and basing by his shoulders and slight portion of his hair, Anzu could tell it was Kaiba in there. Her heart suddenly beat much faster than usual. Details regarding the bracelet flashed back at her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't knew if she should apologize or what. But before she could decide, she didn't notice that she was leaning on the door. She accidentally pushed it and made a low creaky sound. It wasn't loud but due to the quietness of the house, one could obviously hear small noises.

"Who's there?" asked Kaiba who just turned his head to the side.

Anzu was no way out from that so she decided to surrender. Still covered in blanket, she stood up and straightened herself. "H-hi… It's me. Anzu. C-can I come in?"

There was a short silence. Kaiba turned his head to the fireplace again. "What are you doing? It's late. And you need more rest."

"I'm sorry. I just woke up and… I decided to take a walk since I couldn't sleep anymore… and I found you here…"

"Well, this is my room. That is very likely for you to find me here."

"Yeah… I thought so…" Anzu slowly walked in. The carpet made everything warmer for her since she wasn't wearing any shoes or slippers. She walked in closer to Kaiba until she can see him fully and then sat down on her knees on the carpet near his left side. She looked up at him. He looked quite different. He was wearing a robe and his hair was a lot more down than usual. Did he take a shower or something? She then observed his emotionless face. She couldn't figure out what's going on with his mind right now. He just dead stared at the fireplace making the flames reflect in his eyes. It was like a war between fire and ice with the red one dominating.

To her disappointment not to figure out what his mood actually was, she looked down, tightening her grip on the blanket. She knew what she must do at that time. "Kaiba… I… I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I… I've lost something… very valuable…"

Him having the idea of what Anzu's talking about just played dumb all about it. He wanted to hear what she has to say. "And…? What that might be?"

Tears are starting to form in Anzu's eyes but she narrowed her lower eyelids to prevent them from falling. "The… b…brace… the bracelet…"

Kaiba didn't say anything which made it a lot difficult for her to react. She would prefer him shouting at her than him not saying anything at all. And with that, she couldn't utter a word and what's worse; she couldn't hold her tears anymore. They just suddenly burst.

"Please… say…. something," said Anzu with her voice breaking from all that crying. "Get… mad… or… what…ever…. Just… say…. something…."

Still, he remained silent, unmovable from his position.

Having received nothing as a response from him made her buried her face in the blanket that covered around her. She was afraid of that silent treatment he's giving and she didn't cared why. Ideas like she just lost his trust or him thinking that she's not capable taking care of an expensive object circled her mind. And to think they're just starting to get close. She knew quite well that it was rare for him to give to someone as valuable as that. She didn't care if it was an accident. All that she could think of that it was all her fault if this keeps up.

She kept her position with her body already shaking. Even so, she thought of leaving since she felt that there was nothing to be said. But the moment she raised her head, she saw him right in front of her already on his knees. She was struck as he grabbed her left arm and locked the bracelet she was talking about.

"Apology accepted."

Still teary eyed and shocked, as she saw the bracelet, Anzu couldn't believe what just happened. "H—how… did…"

"It doesn't matter. Just take care of it next time. And stop crying. You look stupid. Not to mention making me feel bad for making a girl cry," said Kaiba as he stood up and went back to his chair.

Anzu could feel her heartbeat again as he stared at his figure. She couldn't believe that he did something like that. Her tears ceased from falling and now replaced with a smile. After he had said that to her, she knew she didn't have to say anything regarding that matter. And so she decided to wipe her wet face and pulled herself together.

"Thank you, Kaiba."

"Hn.."

It seems like their normal conversation started. Anzu giggled a little but enough to get Kaiba's attention.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just find it silly for you to be in a place like this. I mean in this kind of room. You look like an old man sulking."

He frowned considering he has been like that since he could remember. "Right. Funny. Ha-ha," he said mockingly.

"Haha. Hey, can I stay here for a bit? I don't want to go back to my room yet."

"Why? There's nothing fun to do here."

"Oh you always say that. By the way, can I call you Seto? I find it too formal to call you with your last name all the time."

Kaiba froze for a moment. He was never accustomed to other people besides his family calling him by his first name and he knew it would be too awkward for him to be called 'Seto' by _her._

"No, you can't."

Anzu was surprised by his response. "Wow, that was straight-forward."

"My last name is fine so deal with it."

"What? Are you going to fire me now, huh Seto?" said Anzu as she tried to mock him.

His eyes narrowed as Anzu lightly laughed at her own words, "Hn. Whatever. As if it would change anything."

Their conversation continued until there was silence. It lasted for a couple of minutes when Kaiba noticed that it was been quiet for quite long bearing in mind that Anzu was there. He checked on her if she's still 'alive' but to his surprise she had already fallen asleep on the floor all covered in blanket.

Kaiba sighed, "You are all trouble."

He decided to bring Anzu somewhere more comfortable and so, he approached her and lifted her, carrying her bridal style as the blanket fell on the floor. He almost dropped her when he saw that she was just in her night dress. He stared at her for a while and smirked. "You look prettier when you keep your mouth shut."

He walked towards the door to another room which happened to be his own bedroom. Unlike in the other room which red dominated the place, there it was all blue due to the light of the night sky filling the room. He had put Anzu to his bed; still fast asleep, insensible from anything. And for some reason, Kaiba just couldn't take his eyes off her. He leaned on the bed side as he involuntarily held her hand and kissed it. He wasn't really sure what compelled him to do it but he couldn't care less. He couldn't find an explanation to himself but it gave him a feeling of a moment's fulfillment. And as he brushed her hair away from her face, he stood up went towards the couch and placed himself there, lying on his back and suddenly felt sleepy.

"Tch… what am I doing…"

**~ * ~ * ~**

**To be continued…**

Scha: Whew, this chapter was longer than the usual ones… I guess I got carried away haha. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Scha's Note: Weee~ Much thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter ^^ I didn't knew I could reply to reviews ____; Well, I'll try at least since I tend to be really shy responding. _

Special thanks to Akizushi for letting me pester her in the middle of the night just for me to type all of these. XD (my computor needs serious repair T^T please pray for my files to be safe…)

Anyway, I'll cut with the drama and get on with chapter 6!~ XD

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM or any of its characters. :D

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

**Clash**

Anzu is a young girl who has always dreamed of being a famous dancer in New York. She is free-spirited and optimistic, always looking at the positive sides of life. She always stood by her conducts and ethics. But the way she found herself staying at a room so unfamiliar, not to mention in a guy's house, doesn't seem so ethical for her.

It was 8AM and the rays of daylight began entering the glass windows of Kaiba Mansion—specifically speaking, Seto Kaiba's room. Anzu felt the warm light which caused her to wake. Without opening her eyes, she felt more of that warm light as she tucked herself in the softest pillow and bed covers she had ever slept in. Wait a minute… her pillows were never that soft. Upon realizing she's in a foreign room, she jolted up with her eyes wide open. She scanned the room and no matter how much she stare at the high ceiling, tables and windows, nothing seemed familiar. She could remember staying at the mansion but she never saw nor been on that particular room.

Answer suddenly dropped her jaw as she spotted the slender, chest-nut colored hair figure at the sofa near the corner, sleeping soundly with his arms crossed at his chest.

"S-Seto…!"

Was _that_ his room? She could not believe she actually slept in his bed. She looked down clasping her hand to one of the blankets. She thought it wasn't really appropriate; not that she disliked it or anything, but hell it was embarrassing!

She recalled her thoughts on how in the world she ended up there. Flashbacks of his figure in front of her, bracelet and fireplace were retrieved. Then she suddenly remembered how she fell asleep in the carpet last night. Thought the picture's kind of blurred but she was certain about that part. _"Oh God, could it be…?!"_ Her thoughts about him being actually carried by Kaiba to his bedroom crowded her mind. Her face suddenly turned pink due to the thought. _"Darn! That's insane!"_

A lot more self-embarrassment filled her system when she realized that the blanket she tagged along last night to cover her petite night dress. She jerked her head and gave the sleeping businessman a sharp glare. _"He'd better not took advantage of me… or I'll….! Hey! Why would he do that anyway…?"_ paranoid much?­

She got up dragging the heavy blanket and brought a pillow with her. She thought of releasing all her discomfiture by choking him until he woke up; or maybe, until he dies. She grinned as she tip-toed to the unaware but before she could hit the pillow to his head, she paused and an expression of 'slightly mesmerized' formed in her face. She never saw Kaiba so… tamed; not to mention beautiful. Okay, she knew he was pretty sweet despite of his indifference but she never thought that he was _that_ attractive. Was it the effect of the morning light? His skin looked so soft… not to mention flawless. His hair glided to the side though for the most part remained as they usually are. The whole picture made Anzu run a thought, _"Even in his sleep this guy's as neat as a school boy in his first day…"_ She continued examining on him; from his slightly exposed chest, to his nose, to his lips and to those eyes… striking pair of sapphire gems—huh?

Anzu jumped from her position as she sighted that he was already half-awake. Darn him and his sensitive impulse!

Still adjusting from the bright light, Kaiba slowly got up from the sofa still recovering from his sleep but it was enough to notice that Anzu was completely gazing at him.

"Why were you staring at me? You're not planning anything stupid, are you?" asked the heavy-eyed CEO as he covered his yawn with his left hand.

Anzu got a little distracted by the very unusual sight. Seto Kaiba in his morning face isn't something you see everyday; not even on shameless tabloids. Funny though, he still looked good. How could someone be capable of still looking pretty after a night's sleep anyway? Was it a trick passed on their family for generations? And since when did his physical features fascinated her anyway?

"I—I am not!" she replied defensively as she went back to bed; probably to enjoy more of those soft materials.

"Ow…ow…ow…" Kaiba groaned as he stretched his back and stood up from the sofa. Apparently, it wasn't comfortable enough for him to sleep in.

"Huh? What's with you? Aging or something? Come on you just gained one year, don't overreact about it, haha!" Anzu teased as she laughed at he own jokes.

"Can it. It's your fault for making me sleep in there in the first place!"

She caught on his point as her cheeks turned pink again. That's it. Everything was just too much for the usual Seto's doing. What was going on? Even though all the assumptions were there, she just couldn't drop on the conclusion that _he_ was actually starting to like _her. _It was just too impossible.

"God, I hate visitors," said Kaiba as he sat down at the edge of his bed, his back facing Anzu. it seems that, he's missing a days work because of her. Not that he mind, but missing out a responsibility because of a pathetic reason such as having a visitor isn't just his nature.

Come to think of it, everything he did last night wasn't his nature either. He thought that he must be dreaming or something. As he recalled the previous night's event, he couldn't help but feel cranky about it.

He turned his head to his side and he saw her hugging a couple of pillows. She was actually enjoying it. _"What a kid…"_ he thought.

"So, how long are you going to stay here? Aren't you supposed to be leaving by now?" said Kaiba with his usual low, cold voice.

Anzu's eyes narrowed, "Hey, you're so rude! You really expect me to go out there with _these_ on? No way!"

"So are you planning to stay here forever? Fine, have it your way," he said as he posed himself to stand up. But before he could, a strong push forced him to joggle out of bed.

"Hey! Why you…!" he asserted as he caught his balance. "What did you do that for?!"

Anzu turned to him, still seated in his bed.

"Seto Kaiba! Upsetting people first thing in the morning! Has this become a hobby of yours?"

"Hn. You're the one to talk," he said as he crossed his arms against his chest and smirked, "Well then, let me ask you; is sleeping in a guy's bedroom has become a hobby of yours, too?"

Anzu turned crimson as she fumed with so much rage in addition to her shame. "Fine! I'm leaving! " with that, she stood up, carrying all the heavy pieces of cloth she could carry with her from the bed and decided to literally jump out of it.

Unfortunately for her, she hadn't noted that the bed was all soft and bouncy as well as swarmed.

It made her first step difficult as her foot got buried on it. Along with a blink of an eye, she lost all her balance making her fall towards him.

Him, on the other hand, noticed what was going on hurriedly evaded her untimely plummeting with no intention of catching her at all. But it was too late since she already grabbed him by the shoulders hoping he could stop her from falling but regrettably, it sent him out of balance sending them both to the floor.

"OOWWW!" Kaiba exclaimed as he hit his head on the floor. It was not serious but it was enough to hurt him. Anzu conceived that she certainly did it this time. His face started to frown so before he could say anything to her, she immediately said, "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! A—are you alright?"

Kaiba felt dizzy for a split second but the moment he came to his senses, his eyes widened as he felt his he felt his hand touching Anzu's bare arms. He didn't thought of looking down so instead he just shouted, "Get off! Get off now!"

Anzu was surprised, realizing the situation she suddenly got up on her knees. Oh how his voice frightened her. It was almost as seem as he was molested or something. He got up as well and sat on the floor. He touched some portions of his head, checking if they were still in one piece as he gave Anzu a sharp stare.

"What do you think you're doing?! You clumsy--! Do you plan on killing me or what?!"

She thought _"with that attitude, I might"_ but she knew better than to start another war.

"I'm really sorry… C-can I help you?" asked Anzu apologetically as she leaned forward to examine the injured.

He suddenly averted his eyes from her as his face flushed for she hadn't realized that she was wearing a loose garment and a slight clumsy move might just show something, "No! Just--! Just don't move!" he hollered as he continued on rubbing his head searching for a possible lump.

Anzu showed displeasure. She no longer mined everything and just thought, "_Can this guy get any worse?"_

Kaiba sighed. "I'm telling you, if something went wrong with my brain, you'll pay for it… literally," he said as he stood up still rubbing his head.

She whispered, "Hmph. As if there's nothing wrong with it right now…"

"What. Did you just say…?"

But before he could go on, a knock on the door interrupted their bickering.

"Bro, are you up? There's an emergency! I can't find Anzu anywhere!" shouted Mokuba as he knocked on his brother's bedroom door.

On the other side, Seto and Anzu couldn't find the right 'reaction' at the situation. They turned at each other hoping one of them got an idea to answer the knocking boy.

Kaiba, being used to easily conclude a way, decided to just open the door and inform Mokuba that Anzu was there with _him_; like it would matter anyway.

"Come in. The door's open."

Mokuba opened the door and surprised to see Anzu there on the floor-- on her knees—and on that… dress.

Anzu showed a forced smile and said, "Okay… this really isn't what it looks like…"

**~ * ~ * ~**

**To be continued…**

Scha's Note: Sorry for having this chapter short x_x; Like I said earlier, computor probs T_T Anyway, I hope this was interesting enough. X_x;;


	7. Chapter 7

Scha: Sorry for keeping this chapter. I just kept on having blocks (not to mention distracted) due to random factors that are just excessively difficult to overcome DX *gamescoughpaintingcoughyoutubecough* Anyway, I just want to say my endless thanks to the people who read and reviewed! You guys boost my morale haha. XD Thank you! Enjoy Chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM or any of its characters. XD

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

**Self-Revelation I**

"I see... so that's what happened...," said Mokuba with an unconvinced expression as he took a sip from the mug of his hot chocolate while Anzu explained to him what happened. Right after Mokuba called earlier that morning, they all decided to skip the explanations until breakfast. They then all went to the terrace next to the garden. It was really relaxing for Anzu since it was her first time having breakfast surrounded by nature-- not to mention next to the guy she's starting get used to have around.

Yes, it was almost perfect. Just exclude the fact that she's all tensed since she was stuck explaining Mokuba the details what happened just to make everything clear to him. She doesn't want any mislead ideas to form in the kid's mind; it's not that she thought that the young Kaiba was fond of it, but it made her feel better clarifying things. She was quite annoyed though, the older brother posed to be oblivious to everything and he just kept his focus on the newspaper he's reading and from time to time, he'd pick up the cup of coffee and take a sip from it-- unbelievably not taking his eyes off the paper. He did not even react to anything she just narrated to the long-haired boy.

"Hmm... You and big bro here are getting along well, aren't you?" asked Mokuba innocently while he took a bite off his donut. It was then both Anzu and Seto beamed at each other at the same time seeing they would have the same answer.

"No."

Mokuba snickered, "Okaaaay."

Silence packed the table as they went back doing their own stuff. Anzu was occupied though, so occupied that she hadn't touched anything from her plate yet. She just stared at the elegantly served breakfast while stretching down her dress to reduce leg exposure. She was thinking on how to make things less awkward to Kaiba-- especially now, that he wouldn't even say anything; nor react to the very least. It was getting really difficult for her mainly because that she's there, right inside his property. She picked up her cup of coffee and took some while thinking hoping it would help a bit. She got through a lot of thought and suddenly came to a conclusion.

_"Wait a minute, I think I'm overstaying here... I might as well leave early... Great Anzu, your perfect plan to get away from this awkwardness-- escape!"_

"So, Anzu. How about staying here again for tonight?"

"PFFFTTT--!"

Due to Mokuba's sudden rise of an unexpected question, Anzu instantly broke her train of thought as it turned into a feeling of shock making her spurt her newly sipped coffee into Kaiba's newspaper.

"Aaa—"

He blasted out of his seat as he suddenly let go of the paper. He crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow and posed with a smug expression in his face. "Why this does not surprise me."

With the sudden proceedings that happened, Anzu couldn't move from her position and just covered her mouth with her hand; she just didn't know what to respond. Her mind went blank and all she could thought of was what could the man in front of him would think and do. The same can be said by Mokuba who happened to be just keeping himself not to laugh.

Anzu tried to apologize right away so before he could start, she went in fast, "A—"

"Na-ah!" Seto interrupted.

"I'm--!"

"Na-!"

"But I—"

"--aa!"

The bossy Kaiba signaled his hand to Anzu which indicated her to stop talking. It was obvious that he was really annoyed, "Not. One. Word."

Anzu bit her lip—partly embarrassed, and partly the same reason as Mokuba's. As much as she wanted to laugh at the situation, she knew her current ground and she just wouldn't take the risk of collapsing it.

After checking his clothes whether they got spilled, Seto went back to his chair without any intention of picking the paper up. He glared at Anzu, "You make my day. Seriously"

She pouted. She wanted to answer back but she preferred ending it by not doing so; after all, she had already caused enough trouble for the grumpy teenage CEO since early morning. Instead, she turned her attention to Mokuba and his insane question.

"Umm… I'm sorry Mokuba. I don't think I will… I've been here since yesterday and—"

"…so? Please stay again, Anzu. I love having you around…"

Anzu put a confused expression on her face as she rolled her eyes towards Kaiba who happened to be raising an eyebrow, waiting for her answer. Apparently, he doesn't want anything like last night to be repeated again, especially the time when he acted by impulse—he never acted on impulse! But it happened, and would probably happen again as long as _she's _around. What is it with her that made him do what he did last night it anyway?

Being trapped between the two Kaibas, Anzu couldn't decide. She wanted to leave as soon as possible due to the older Kaiba's incisive statements but she couldn't just easily turn down the younger one's invitation. Just thinking of the guilt she'll have when she sees the sad expression on his innocent face was just unbearable. If only would his older brother would be more like him—

"Umm… I don't know Mokuba. I have dance rehearsals later and—"

"It's okay. You can go here after," Mokuba replied cheerfully making it a lot more difficult for Anzu to decide but she realized it would be pointless to argue with him.

"Okay, okay…. I'll be here… _again_…later," she sighed. Seto, alternatively, looked away. He's not all agreeing with the idea of her staying again but like Anzu, he kept on having problems keeping up with his little brother's enthusiasm; not that he hated it, but rather, he cannot do anything about it. He then began touching his breakfast but before he could take his first bite on the honey coated pancake, his phone rang.

"Yes? …yes. Okay…," he hung up and stood from his seat.

"Huh…? Where are you going?" Anzu asked with total surprise.

"Urgent meeting. I'll leave you guys here for now," and without leaving a single word, not to mention not finishing his meal, he continued on his walk until he was out of sight.

Anzu felt a bit disappointed at the same time sorry for him though at some part, she felt she shouldn't be. Was it always been like that on his daily basis? All he could do and think about was his work—and to think she has the same age as him. She thought he seriously needs to lay it off but knowing Kaiba being stubborn and all, he'll always prefer to do his responsibilities as a president of a huge-ass company than to listen to a student dancer such as her has to say about his lifestyle.

Mokuba noticed Anzu getting all quiet and preoccupied. He took a hint that it was an awkward situation for her so he tried to lighten it up.

"Don't worry, Anzu. It has always been like this. And don't worry; he'll get his breakfast on the way,"

She flushed. What was Mokuba thinking making him said that she was _worried_? "W-what are you talking about? Of course I'm not worried…"

"Come on Anzu. You're so transparent," the raven-haired boy grinned, "You obviously like big bro and I think he does, too."

Her eyebrows crossed and turned redder; now it was obvious, "What!? Of course he doesn't like me…! He likes… he likes… annoying me."

"Haha! You're so fun to tease. I hope you and big bro would work out. I've never seen him so… alive…." And without remarking further, Mokuba continued sipping his chocolate leaving Anzu completely puzzled about what he just said. She just thought, _"Must be a brother-thing…"_

**~ * ~ * ~**

It was a tiring day for Anzu but she enjoyed her rehearsals nonetheless. To her, nothing could beat dancing. There was something in it that she can't help but get zealous about. It has become something she couldn't let go no matter what kind of circumstances might lift. Come to think of it, could the same be said to Seto Kaiba? Is he actually enjoying his line of work? Or was it something he just couldn't help but do? She's pretty sure he leaves time for his younger brother, but what about time for himself?

Those questions kept twirling on Anzu's mind as she stepped out of the studio's shower room. As she dried her hair and put her stuff on her bag, one of her fellow student popped out of the door and told Anzu someone was waiting for her outside.

"Huh? O-okay. I'll be right there,"

"Hurry up, Anzu, don't keep a guy like him waiting for long, heehee," said the girl as she giggled away.

"Huh… what's with her…?"

Out of curiosity, she peeked to the corridor that leads to the front door. She almost tumbled the moment she recognized the person standing through the glass window. It was Kaiba waiting outside. _"WHAT! What! What is he doing here?!"_ To her shock, she quickly went back in to finish her packing and completely forgot her damp hair. She then rushed to the corridor with her loose peach sweater and black tights.

Tapping his feet furiously next to his sleek black Bugatti Veyron, Kaiba flared at Anzu for making him wait, "What the hell took you so long?!"

Unaware of having her mouth open, Anzu just stood there, carrying her bag on her shoulders, her eyes fixed at the casually clad Kaiba with his car she'd never seen before. She was in total dumbstruck.

A few seconds later, she finally found her voice to react, "W-what are you doing here?"

Seto crossed his arms, "Mokuba asked me to pick you up for _him_ to make sure you'll make it," he said in his still annoyed tone.

Anzu grinned. She can't believe how wonderful Mokuba was for giving her the opportunity to aggravate the most egoistic person she'd known. Obviously, what Kaiba did right now wasn't really near to his liking—well, she thought at least.

"So what…? You're my chauffer now?"

"Shut up. Get in the car. Now." he commanded as he slid to the driver seat. Anzu noticed that her colleagues were getting an eyeful of them from the inside all seem to be giddy. She quickly turned and went in to the seat next to Seto.

"Wow, what a ride you have here, huh?" said Anzu as she examined every part of the vehicle with awe.

"Yeah. Whatever," Kaiba responded at the same time as he took off his unfastened tie assertively and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt.

With his sudden acts, Anzu jumped from her seat and freaked out, "W-what are you doing?!"

"Uh… removing my tie?" Seto smiled broadly as he tossed his necktie to Anzu and started the engine, "Stop having funny ideas."

"I-I am not! Y-you're the one--! Grrr… you're unbelievable!" and with that she turned her head away from him with her chin up, still fuming. So much for _her_ annoying _him_, he just turned everything the other way around.

On their way, Kaiba focused himself on his driving making Anzu feel a bit self-conscious. True, she teased him earlier being becoming _her_ driver and all but acting it was a different story—well, she thought a driver was better; at least she could talk to one. Unlike the _other _one she's seated next to. She kept herself occupied throughout the trip to kill the discomfort, not to mention her growling stomach.

"Oh God, I'm hungry… eep!"

Being occupied with such thoughts, Anzu hadn't noticed she said that out loud. She covered her mouth with haste and eyed at Kaiba who chuckled from what she just said.

"You're so blatant…"

Out of embarrassment, Anzu couldn't think of anything to say. She just blurted out the first thing that popped in her mind just to get back at him, "Well, you're so… so… stupid!"

"What?! Now what was that about?"

"Well, you drive slowly! You drive like an old man! And you're keeping a lady hungry here? You're such a gentleman…" she said with a bit of sarcastic tone with the last part. Now that was totally random.

Seto frowned. His blue eyes flashed and in a blink they were speeding in the highway. Anzu held on to her seat treating it like she held on for her life for she felt they would crash at anything anytime. She thought about what she just said over and over and how she regretted she ever said it. She wanted to apologize but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't deny that she was practically entertained on what's going on.

Driving like crazy, Kaiba suddenly stepped on the break making Anzu crashed in the front. Well, if it wasn't for her fast reflexes, she could have broken the wind shield and had her head crash in it. Now that was serious. Did he really intend on killing her? But Kaiba's rage surpasses much more that of Anzu's that she was completely dominated. He stepped out of the car and slammed the door making her shut her eyes from the loud impact. The moment she opened her eyes and took a peek on where he had gone, she was taken aback to see Seto opened her side of the door and pulled her out of the car. That's it, he's going too far.

"Hey! Let me go! What are you doing! You really drive slowly! I mean that! Let me go owowow…"

Without stating a word, he kept on dragging Anzu inside a huge establishment surrounded by gold pillars and diamond chandeliers. Being busy of trying to break free from Kaiba's tight grip, she hadn't noticed that he dragged her inside a first class restaurant. She only realized it when the waiter came near them and asked, "Table for two, sir?"

"Yes… please... and choose somewhere private. I have a pet on the loose here."

Anzu was struck. "_P-pet on the loose..? Oh what he's treating me like he does on Jonouchi now?"_ She tried to calm down since, one, nothing good will happen if she go amok anyway, two, she doesn't want to embarrass herself even more by doing so, and three, she already felt she looked stupid. The place was elegant and high class and what? She looked like a stray girl. Her sweater went off shoulder due to Kaiba's excessive pulling activity with her going against it; adding up the look of her hair which completely covered her face like a mop. It was the most horrible day for her—concerning her looks at least.

"Hey, Seto… Let me go?" she asked nicely but the tone of being sarcastic was evident. Unfortunately, he noticed it and it certainly wasn't good enough for him.

"No."

Anzu sighed. She thought, if only Mokuba was there everything would be different—not to mention less embarrassing. Kaiba kept on pulling her as they followed the slightly nervous waiter.

"Here you go sir," said the waiter as he left them to make their choice on the menu. But the way things are going between them, it seemed like the waiter will have to… well, wait.

Seto threw Anzu on a wide velvet curved chair as he seated to the opposite side. The table was meant for two people so the distance between them isn't that really far—actually, it was just a narrow table, that if he leaned closer he'll be able to touch Anzu's forehead with his.

Realizing how he actually absorbed her words, Anzu couldn't utter anything and just rolled her palm at her wrist which appeared red and felt numb from Seto's crab-like clasp. As she fixed her loose jacket and pulled her hair back, Kaiba tossed the menu towards Anzu.

"Have your order taken and I don't want to hear any complaints from you, got that?"

Anzu bit her lip. She flustered from what he did and this time, she really wanted to apologize but she didn't know where to start. For the moment, she just took the menu and buried her face in it trying to avoid eye contact with him but as much as she covered herself with the piece of board, his sharp glare just kept on piercing through. Okay, this has to stop.

"I-I'm sorry okay… I didn't mean what I said… Let's stop this; it's getting really silly."

"Hn. Next time you try to open your mouth, think before you say anything," said Kaiba as he rolled his eyes to his side. He also thought about ceasing their nonsense since she already gave in, which what he wanted in the first place.

She pouted at the idea of her getting reprimanded by Kaiba but she just let it slip. At least, he didn't make it difficult like he usually does… which turned out to be kind of out-of-normal.

**~ * ~ * ~**

Anzu had finished her dinner while Kaiba just sat there not doing anything nor said anything. The familiar loss of sound surrounded them. Funny, Anzu never got used to this kind of situation so she thought of something… anything just to break the discomfited silence.

"Um… I have an upcoming dance recital," Anzu said deliriously making Kaiba break his concentration from the window to face her, "You can watch if you want to…"

To him, the kind of straight-forward invitation that came from Anzu-- the person he would least expect to receive it from was kind of dubious. Well, basing from the kind of relationship they're having, he wasn't totally convinced that she was serious on what she was saying along with the other things she said before that. So instead of agreeing without delay, he decided to look in further into the matter.

"What is this? Another one of your 'I didn't mean to say' thing?"

Anzu sighed, "No. Surprisingly, no. I really am inviting you."

Kaiba took a cup of tea. "Why?"

Anzu froze from the question. _"Why? I don't know why! Why is he asking me why?! Why did I asked him anyway?!"_

"Mmm… No reason… I just thought you should, you know, lighten up a bit from all your work. You can bring Mokuba if you want," she grinned.

Kaiba gave her a piercing look. He couldn't help but think that she's playing him again from the way she's acting.

"No reason…? Then I don't have any reason to go either. Are you done here?" he said as he stood up from his seat, "I really need to go."

He left a couple of bills on the table and left off. Anzu followed as they went out of the restaurant and into the car.

"Come on, Seto. Loosen up," she asked persistently as he turned the keys and stepped on the accelerator.

"Will you stop calling me by my first name? Why won't you invite your geek friends instead?"

"They're invited. It's automatic and—"

"Then the more reason I shouldn't go."

She fell silent. The random subject she came up for no apparent reason turned out to be a serious matter for her. For some reason, she was thwarted that he just seriously said 'no'. After that, she did not speak another word. The trip to Kaiba Mansion was nothing like serene. It was quiet, but the tension between them just kept on rising making them feel that they're still arguing and talking although this time, without the use of words but with just irregular thoughts.

They have arrived at his residence. Aside from the disappointment she felt about the affair earlier, she still couldn't believe that she'll be staying here once again. It's like everything just happened due to the matter of mere circumstances. It was fast, and felt like the rest of the world just manipulated her into coming in a situation where she was at that moment. The way she interpreted it, it was unexpected and it became out of hand. Just like the feeling she was constantly having whenever Seto Kaiba was around. It was different, new, and uncontrollable, not to mention unexplainable. Maybe she did have the control over the situation, the thing is, she agreed on doing it without the consent of her whole system.

When one look at it from other person's point of view, the type of relationship they're having was something that won't lead anywhere aside of becoming an eternal circle of bickering. The answer was simple, it was comprehensible. But why does whenever he's involved, everything turned complex? A yes or no was enough to answer one question but when it comes to him it wasn't. She demanded explanations—like she wanted answers to her subliminal queries. She knew it was way beyond the matter of being there, it was something else.

"_Could Mokuba be right? That I really began liking him… without me realizing?"_

The thought made her sank to her seat without noticing that Kaiba had already left his place and walked to her side of the car. He opened the door and saw her staring deeply through the wind shield.

"Hey, you're going to stay there or what?"

Being buried deep into her own thoughts, Anzu was doubting that there really was _something_ in regards to her feelings towards him and it made her ignore Kaiba's cold words for a moment. _"No… this isn't what I wanted. I just want his friendship that's all… Not… Not this far… But… Oh what would the guys say… No! This is wrong!"_

Having noticed how her eyes seemed like shaking, Kaiba went curious bended over her to see if she was crying or anything with one hand clutched on the hood of the car and the other to her seat's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Her concentration regarding the article she had in mind was greatly interrupted as her ears felt like they twitched like she wanted him to repeat what he just said and prove whether it was a tone of concern she heard from him or just another one of his superficial statements she used to receive. Impatient to seek answer from her curiosity, she slowly looked up and as she did, both of their blue eyes met and for a second, she felt her heart skipped—there really _was _something.

Anzu felt herself blush seeing that she just confirmed both of her doubts but strange enough, she wasn't really amused to prove them true.

"Y-yes… I'm fine," she said without breaking a gaze.

Him on the other hand, just froze from his position as if her sapphire-like eyes locked him down. He stared intently, more deeply into those familiar blue orbs as if she compelled him to. These were the times that he disliked—where he forgot to think before he acts—the time that he loses his mind as if he went into a spiral of never ending trance she placed upon him.

"A-Anzu…"

"W-what?"

At that point, neither of them could explain what was going on. It was just like of those 'it just happened' things. As they went in closer to each other, the situation was getting weirder and weirder by the second—not to mention straining for Kaiba's part.

"A-Aren't you going to get out of the car?" he said as he let go of his grip on the seat and stood straight. Clearly, he was trying to change the mood since he found it already uneasy.

"O-oh…" Anzu stepped out of the car calmly and swiftly but deep in her mind there was chaos. What just occurred? Was she disappointed that nothing happened or what? She didn't mind anymore though one thing was certain—she become conscious of what the kind of sentiment she has for Seto Kaiba, and that is she likes him—more than the kind of relationship she hoped for.

Without looking at the tall figure next to her, she passed by him but before she could enter the mansion he blurted out an unexpected question.

"So… when will your dance recital be?"

She suddenly turned around with her eyes widened from the sudden change of heart she felt from him, "E-excuse me?"

"I'm asking you. When will your dance recital be?" he said as he put his hands to his pockets and walked towards the same door she was about to enter.

"In two weeks. Why are you asking me that now?" she said flatly as her heart raced once again.

He stopped in front of her and grabbed the door handle, "See to it that Mokuba and I will have the best seat," he said without looking at her as if he was commanding one of his servants.

A wide smile formed in Anzu's face. She could not believe it. Was he saying he'll go? Her mind was in space. She could not help but to feel overjoyed over the thought of him being present to one of the most important events for her. She tried to contain her happiness by staying calm. She needed to verify it first.

"A-are you going?"

Kaiba paused from opening the door and looked at her with an implausible expression, "I can't believe how slow you can be. Yes. I'm going. So stop asking."

Upon hearing that, she couldn't contain her happiness any longer and without thinking twice, she jumped and threw her arms around him giving him a tight hug and blurted out, "Yaay! Oh, I love you!"

A sudden rise of an awkward moment formed amidst the two—more awkward than usual actually. What happened was beyond explanation as far as they were both concerned.

"H-Huh?!" said Kaiba all alarmed, all red, and basically didn't know what to react. Everything was so unexpected.

Having the same kind of shocker as he had, Anzu didn't know what to say from all her uncontrollable actions. She instantly let go of the thunder-stricken Kaiba and hastily thought of something to _clear_ the _misunderstanding_ he most likely took.

"W-whattt?! D-Don't overreact! Haha! I-It was just a form of expression! I-It didn't mean anything s-so don't think about any ideas of m-me liking you or anything! Ahahahahahaha!"

Clearing his mind before it goes anywhere else; he bought her excuse and went back to his usual collective self.

"Stop freaking me out."

She sighed with relief that he didn't made things a lot more complicated than it currently was for her. What the hell was she thinking saying that out loud anyway? Well, whatever the reason was, she was joyful.

"Hey… Thank you. I'll look forward to it."

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he finally opened the door. "Hn. Whatever. Go to Mokuba now before I change my mind. He'll probably drive me crazy later since I brought you late."

Anzu giggled on the idea of how he becomes powerless and tamed when it comes to his little brother. It kind of made her admire him more.

"Don't worry. I'll just explain to him what happened so he won't scold you," she said as she run along the corridor but before she could disappear from his view, she called out: "Seto!"

He instantly turned his head to her wondering what she would want this time. "What?"

"Good night! See you tomorrow!" she said smiling and she completely disappeared from sight.

Left alone, still dazed, Kaiba started to walk on the same corridor with a grin on his lips and whispered to himself, "Good night, Anzu."

**~ * ~ * ~**

**To be continued…**

Scha: Weeeheeeheee~ Next chapter, her mission begins. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM or any of its characters. :D

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

**Dilemma**

It has been days since Anzu's last overnight stay at the Kaiba Mansion. It was then that long when she had become aware of her feelings towards the master of the said house. Even though how many times she denied it to herself, she couldn't hide the fact how her uncontrollable emotion intensified for each passing day.

Anzu was pretty busy in dance practices since the recital would be in a week. Training was tougher than ever and she rarely got free time for herself than she used to. After practice, she would just go straight home and rest. Her body felt heavy and tired and her mind is always in haze due to the effect of her constant thinking about a certain chest-nut haired guy. There were times that she got reprimanded by her instructor for her lack of focus on practice. She was often caught staring into plain space as if she was digging something deep in the recesses of her mind. Everything had become so distressing-- even simple things such as receiving messages from Yugi or Jou had become distressing. Before she would go to bed, she would review messages from her answering machine and would hear their voices bidding her good luck every day. She was glad that they never forget to greet her but at the same time, it reminds her of what would they say or react about her feelings towards the one they considered as _rival_ for a long time?

Speaking of rival, she hadn't received anything from Seto since_ that_ day. She would always wonder what he could be doing or how was he at the moment. She always checks her cell phone hoping she would receive messages or calls from him but there was none. It's not that she didn't expect that, but it has been days since they last exchanged a conversation and the way their relationship had gone; they were no more strangers to each other so she hoped for a much better communication—which made Anzu think.

"_Could I be the only one that thinks this way? What if I'm just imagining that we're really close…? What if… What if…"_

A small level of tears formed in her eyes but she wiped it right away even before they fell. She was devastated over the thought that she actually meant nothing to Seto. That's it. She needed an output. She would always open up to Yugi about her feelings but she thought it wasn't the best time to let her best friend know what was going on—he would probably be confused—probably more than she currently was… but who to call? She couldn't think of someone that won't freak out if they found out about her feelings. She thought of Mokuba but then again, he could pose as someone who's mature but in reality, he's just a kid. Being hopeless that she was, she just spent her waking hours contemplating, staring into the infinite level of her ceiling. All she could think of was ending her insanity; especially now that it has been infiltrating her whole life. It has got to end.

**~ * ~ * ~**

Despite of her tight schedule, she had managed to get a free time considering it an emergency. The time she had was just enough to go to the Kaiba Corp. office and talk to Seto Kaiba. When she arrived, she was shaking like a leaf and just couldn't explain why the sudden rise of tension. She took the elevator, into his secretary and before she knew it she was standing in front of his office door. Anzu didn't bother to waste the secretary's time so she decided not to be escorted to his office anymore—after all, she had been there before and most especially, she had become someone with exclusive access to his office; and with exclusive access means she could barge in anytime she wanted.

She knocked twice at the smooth, white painted door. She waited for him to answer since her current state doesn't allow her to agree to the idea of barging in as of the moment. She thought, _"I-is this what happens to people when they're in love? Damn it! Why me??"_

The moment she heard the familiar voice from the inside saying to come in, she opened the door with her shaky hands and took small steps toward the office she used to hang out before. Her eyes widened from the nervousness she felt the moment she saw the embodiment of her distress typing something on his laptop. For a second, she just stood there, motionless, and seemed that a lot has been crossing in her mind.

Starting to get distracted from his work, Seto paused and looked at her. His eyebrows narrowed and felt slightly annoyed to the petrified Anzu who still wouldn't do, or say a single thing despite him piercing her with his sharp gaze.

"What are you doing here?"

Anzu scratched her head. Supposedly, she came to tell him what has been going on with her and how he became the cause of it all but the fast pounding she felt beneath her chest made her forget what she was about to confess.

"Err…"

Seto sighed. "What?"

After a moment of thinking, Anzu realized she couldn't do it. She turned stiff and she could feel her cold sweat started to drip at her back due to her rapid mix of emotions. She was completely panicking inside. _"Oh God, no one told me this would be so difficult…"_

On Seto's part, he started to notice how tense she was. A debatable feeling of worry and annoyance composed in his mind but instead of giving it too much thought, he decided to do something about it right away. He stood from his seat and approached Anzu. When he got closer he noticed that she was just staring at him which gave him a bit of chills.

"Hey! Anzu!"

"W-what?!"

The CEO in a white formal suit frowned. He wouldn't want his time to be wasted by someone who couldn't even explain their sole reason of being there, let alone going in without any notice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with an impatient tone.

"Well… I'm here to see you," she replied averting her eyes from him.

"Hn. What for?"

Anzu couldn't muster her thoughts and tell him about what she really feels about him anymore. Instead, she searched for a plausible excuse, and she did that literally. She looked around his office with only her eyes searching around and finally, she found her answer in a form of tea cups and hot water.

"Ah! I'm here—to fix you some tea!" she said brightly and tapped the slightly-confused Seto.

Loss for words due to her non-sense, he couldn't figure out what he should react? Her coming all the way to his office just to fix him some tea considering that she has important dance rehearsals must be some sort of a joke.

"W-what for?"

"Tee-hee! Come on, don't overreact about it," she said cheerfully as she walked behind Seto and pushed him towards the couch in his spacious office. "Come just sit down, relax, and get you some tea. I'll be back."

He just obediently did what Anzu told her to since the mix of curiosity and cluelessness had already engulfed him.

As Anzu took a couple of tea bags from the glass dish at the corner, put it on the tea cups and poured some water in, she kept on thinking how silly the situation has become. She felt slightly relieved that she didn't tell him for she suddenly thought that he might get annoyed (even more) and it would be just seemingly pointless to do so. Things might turn a lot more complicated as it was so keeping everything to herself at the moment would help. Well, she thought it would and decided, she'll just try her best to be nice to him until the right time comes. She thought too, that she might get his fondness that way.

After getting the tea done, she returned to the elegantly seated business man with his arms and legs crossed. She then offered him some. Seto took a cup, took a sip but he kept his eyes at Anzu.

"Why are you still doing this again?" he asked in a somewhat confused tone.

"Hm? What? This? Um… well… um… well, aren't you glad I'm doing this? I'm trying to be nice hehe… I-it's the least I could do for you for all you did to me," she blushed as she held the cup in her palms.

"…And? What exactly was that?" he mocked as he raised an eyebrow waiting for an interesting answer.

Anzu pretended she wasn't puzzled over the question. Well, let's face it. He really did something nice but most of the time, they would just bicker around and just plain teasing each other. Would that count?

To put everything simple to the already overly complex conversation they're having, she just simply said, "Hmm… everything."

"Hmm. Everything? Wow, you _do_ owe me a lot," he chuckled as he again took a sip from the cup.

Anzu scratched her head and acted as if she didn't hear what he just said. It was more like; she didn't want to argue with him anymore and ironically loved the way they talked. There was just no way she could ruin it by confessing.

"Um… Seto. The day after tomorrow's the dance… and…"

He tilted his head figuring out what she was trying to say. He put down the cup and sat straight, crossing his arms once again.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about that. I said I— err… me and Mokuba were coming right?"

Though it was awfully strange to Anzu how he became nice in answering her query, she couldn't help but feel warm and happy about it. She stared at Seto for a while as he got him some papers and look over to it; probably to cover more work while talking with her. The setting made Anzu felt like they were a couple sitting in a couch, with tea, and him working—it was a perfect picture and it definitely made her smile a wide smile that the busy businessman beside her couldn't help but freak out.

"Anzu. Is something the matter?"

"No. Nothing," she said as she snapped back to reality. "Um, Seto, I think I should go. I need to rest early today."

"Hm," he thought to himself as he checked his platinum wrist watch. "Okay. Come on, I'll give you a ride home," he declared and then stood up from his seat. He placed the papers and his laptop on the briefcase and carried it with him. He checked some more stuff from his table before he completely left it. He then approached Anzu who was currently puzzled, at the same time overjoyed as her time with her oblivious figure of desire has just extended.

"Well, shall we go?"

She nodded in reply and followed him down the office into his luxurious, yet familiar car.

As usual, the trip was quiet though the tension between them which was frequently present, outwardly died down. They seemed to have a strange feeling of comfort surrounding them which was somewhat considered 'extraordinary' since they have been absent at each other's presence for the past weeks.

They have arrived in front of Anzu's house but she didn't get off the car right away. For a reason she couldn't explain, she appeared to be petrified on her seat, still thinking about telling him what she really feels. She really considered breaking her resolution earlier for she couldn't really deny that her insides are already eating her. It just couldn't wait any longer.

"U-um, Seto…" she gulped as she searched for the right words to say and where to begin. Her thoughts started to jam up as she heard his voice replied.

"What is it?"

Buying time to think, Anzu took off the seatbelt and did some random stuff like picking up her bag, pretend that she's searching for her keys—any possible reason just to think about it more. It was starting to annoy Seto but he didn't mind. He thought that it must have been serious or she was just piling up her courage to say something important to him—which was ironically true.

"Do you want to say something?" he asked as If he was trying to help her clear her mind and just think straight to his question.

At that moment, Anzu looked at him, nervousness visible in her blue eyes. She shook her head, secretly signaling to herself that no, she should back out for now and there could be plenty of opportunities to confess but her body just couldn't find its way to move and get out of the car. Seto on the other hand, tilted his head as he waited for the thing that Anzu wanted to say to him. He hoped it wouldn't be another sleepover though.

"Um… Seto…. I…."

He waited, but this time he was seriously starting to get impatient. "What is it, Anzu?"

Hearing his voice slightly rose, she figured out that that isn't really the good opportunity. Okay, at least she tried; though she failed miserably in her attempt. "Err… I… I'll see you then!" she cheerfully said as she finally got off the car.

Seto felt his jaw dropped. Was that it? She kept him waiting for… that? He leave the thought behind since he wouldn't want to ask any more questions but before he could go, Anzu looked over the window of where she sat and said, "I swear, I'll tell you someday. Haha!"

He was completely perplexed from what she just said but before he could demand for an explanation, she ran off and went in her house right away.

"Hn… I just hope this isn't some kind of prank, Anzu or you'll seriously get it."

**~ * ~ * ~**

**To be continued…**

Scha: It feels to me like this is another one of those filler chapters, haha. XD But I think this one's pretty relevant. Anyway, next chapter, something unexpected, yet expected will happen well. XD Thank you again guys for the reviews. I seriously appreciate it. ^_^


End file.
